spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants : The Tenth Season
List of Season 10 episodes (not real) 10x01 - DARE I TRY - Spongebob makes a bet with Squidward to try and switch lives for a day but this might not have been a good move. 10x02 - THE STAR - Plankton sets Patrick on a wild goose chase with fake love letters so he can rob his house of Krabby Patty samples since he is a regular krustomer. 10x03 - SQUIDWARD STINKS - Mr.Krabs goes to Cancun with Pearl and his money for five days and leaves Squidward in charge which proved to be a fatal mistake. Spongebob meanwhile has to fix Squidward's bad choices. 10x04 - SKOOL IS NOT COOL - Spongebob is wrongfully framed by one of his peers for joyriding in a boat and as a result gets suspended by Mrs.Puff. This day also happens to be Gary's birthday. Spongebob needs to escape without Patrick's bad suggestions. 10x05 - CLARINETS! - Squidward opens a clarinet store in the mall but must keep it from going bankrupt by Squilliam who tries to ruin his business. Mr.KRABS also makes some cheapskate cameos. Spongebob also is seen in backgrounds annoying Pearl. 10x06 - MERMAIDMAN & BARNACLEBOY VII : The Deceptive Enemies : Man-Ray along with The Dirty Bubble pretend to be Mermaidman's little helpers to gain his trust into being supplied with lasers to destroy Bikini Bottom. It is up to Spongebob, Patrick and Barnacleboy to stop the two villains. 10x07 - SCIENTIFIC SQUID : Squidward wants to enter this one time only into a science contest to win free tickets to a jazz concert and decides to use Sandy to learn Science deceptively. Spongebob meanwhile wants to beat Patrick in War, a card game. 10x08 - LIGHTS ON : Mr.Krabs and Plankton have a contest to use the fanciest neon signs to gain wealthy customers which Spongebob thinks is ridiculous but is forced to help both sides. 10x09 - AT HIS EXPENSE : Spongebob and Squidward have to do tedious tasks to win over a cold drink machine from Bubble Bass on a scorching hot day. It's actually a scam for Bubble Bass to take their money. 10x10 - NEXT DOOR NUISANCES - Spongebob and Patrick enter a week long Jellyfishing contest so Gary is left home alone and decides to throw SNAIL parties with his friends which Squidward does not appreciate. 10x11 - GRANDPA PATRICK - Patrick Star tells Spongebob the story of his Grandpa Billy Bob and how he won Krabby Patty contests which Plankton secretly tries to eavesdrop into. 10x12 - FAIR IS NOT FAIR - Spongebob and Patrick have quite a competitive day in a one time town fair for a behind the scenes comic of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy Comic Issue#100. 10x13 - BOUNCERS - Patrick attempts to learn some trampoline tricks and since he is bad, he wants to get advice from Sandy. Spongebob meanwhile hastily prepares to do a perfect jump. 10x14 - GAME SHOWING - Spongebob and Squidward enter a game show contest which is a set up by an alliance of Plankton and Man-Ray to get some Intel on the formula and Mermaidman's location in Cuba. 10x15 - I SPY A GUY IN COLORED UNDIES - Mermaidman is kicked out of Shady Shoals for his superhero behavior and experiences the interesting lifestyles of Patrick and Spongebob. 10x16 : HOOKY 2 - Instead of fishing hooks, Patrick convinces Spongebob to ditch Boating School again but this time to practice for a soccer bet with Sandy. Mrs.Puff attempts to hunt the Sponge down. 10x17 : 98% UNTOLERABLE - Squidward is somehow tricked into renting out his house to a rock band for one week. He is forced to live with Patrick Star since Spongebob is out of town for the week as well and does not like it one bit. FIRST EVER TIME SPONGEBOB DOES NOT APPEAR AT ALL, NOT EVEN IN A CAMEO OR PICTURE! 10x18 : STONE COLD - Sandy goes into immediate hibernation due to the cold weather and Spongebob and Patrick have to make the house as warm as possible to wake her up again. 10x19 : PATRICK'S DINER - Patrick opens a restaurant in his rock and Spongebob becomes the #1 customer. Mr.KRABS also wants to gather profits from him and Plankton wants to know PATRICK'S secret formula. 10x20 : SEVEN TASKS OF SPONGEBOB - Squidward sends Spongebob on seven ridiculous tasks so he can get a nice tan but just can't get rid of him long enough. 10x21 : THE DIRTY BUCKET - The Dirty Bubble decides to customize The Chum BUCKET for his self-purposes. Plankton reluctantly turns to Spongebob to help defeat The Dirty Bubble. 10x22 : BEACH DAY - Spongebob enters Larry Lobster's contest of beach games to win a golden spatula. Patrick meanwhile competes against Pearl in a hot dog eating contest. 10x23 : HOME - Spongebob is a nominee for World's Best Homes and Squidward attempts to make a new house style to become a nominee as well. 10x24 : PLANKTON ATTACKS - Plankton attempts to trick Spongebob to cook him a Krabby Patty in his own house. Gary predicts in his mind of what could result and has to sabotage each cooking attempt. 10x25 : ROBOTICS - Spongebob creates a robot with Sandy's help which Plankton wants to kidnap and use for the formula. Patrick also makes a running gag of him appearing in the background dancing like a robot. 10x26 : CIRCUS CLOWNS - Spongebob and Patrick decide to help Dougie Williams, a clown, to perform in CIRCUS activities which really are mediocre pranks. Spongebob has to help Dougie get his charm back before he loses everything. 10x27 : BODY BUILD - Mr.Krabs gets a part-time job on the weekends in Larry's Gym and his pupil is Spongebob. Mr.Krabs must make Spongebob physically fit for a weight lifting contest or Larry fires him. 10x28 : CAPTAIN SANDY - Sandy leads Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward on an expedition of Dirty Bubble Cove but Sandy must find a way out since they are lost. Mr.Krabs meanwhile looks for sunken treasure in the same Cove. 10x29 : JELLYFISH SOCCER - Spongebob, who is good at soccer, must train his soccer team he put together (Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Pearl and Barnacleboy) to beat The Jellies, a soccer team of 10 Jellyfishes who have beaten Soccer Teams across the ocean floor to gain recognition as power athletes. 10x30 : ARTISTIC TV - Squidward attempts to mimic excellent artworks he sees on TV to win fame but must also make sure Spongebob does not find out as he would want to be involved. 10x31 : THEATER TROUBLE - Bubble Bass finds out Spongebob is watching Mermaidman : The Dark Tide Rises and tries every maneuver to get Spongebob thrown out of the movie's as revenge for the events of Episode 1x13, Pickles. 10x32 : JELLYFISHING II - Kevin, the sea cucumber, returns and wants to make sure Spongebob and Patrick stay lost in unexplored areas of Jellyfish Fields so he can get good recognition back. 10x33 : MERMAIDMAN & BARNACLEBOY VIII - Hero Day - Spongebob tags along with Mermaidman on a stakeout at The Dirty Bubble's lair to bust him. Barnacleboy meanwhile sends Patrick on numerous chores about The Mermalair. 10x34 : SEATUBE VIDEOS - Spongebob is inspired to start videoing his life watching vlogs on SeaTube. Mr.Krabs meanwhile creates a lame SeaTube channel. 10x35 : BOAT WASH - Spongebob gets a part-time passion cleaning boats at the Boat Wash. Plankton decides to mess with him using dirt to make him spill facts about the formula. 10x36 : ROYALTY - Spongebob and Patrick get to spend a day in a nearby kingdom but have to maintain Royal and good appearances or they will be kicked out. 10x37 : THE KRUSTY KRAB WEBSITE : Mr.Krabs creates a website to gain more customers but Spongebob and Squidward keep on adding ridiculous additions to the website. Plankton makes cameos to try and hack the website as well. 10x38 : DONUT STORE : Patrick Star is used as a mascot by Herman's DONUT Emporium to attract more customers. Spongebob meanwhile wants to get his addition of a raspberry DONUT with bran sprinkles onto Herman's menu. 10x39 : CHERRY BOMBS : Squidward gets carried away by cherry bombing toilets with Man-Ray as pranks. Spongebob must stop the angry citizens from hurting Squidward. 10x40 : SQUIDWARD'S RADIO CLASSES : In this half hour special, Squidward teaches Spongebob and Mr.Krabs how to sing elegantly so he can copy the songs and get it on the radio in his voice. 10x41 : DAD'S ENTER, CHILDREN LEAVE : Spongebob's Dad and Patrick's Dad stay with their son's but when it gets to the point of overstaying their welcome. Spongebob and Patrick desperately try to get Gary to apply his eyes technique to drive their DAD'S back to their Mom's. 10x42 : EASTER BOB : Spongebob and Patrick enter an Easter egg hunt while Sandy hides all the eggs. Mr.Krabs meanwhile has his money stolen by Plankton and locked inside a gargantuan Easter Egg to make Mr.Krabs give him Intel on the formula which he is hesitant to do. 10x43 : MAY FLOWER YOU : Squidward is outraged when Spongebob gets to flower Patrick with ROYALTY. Squidward tries to get some flowering himself. 10x44 : JUST ANOTHER BITE : Squidward wants to try the new spicy Krabby Patty but Spongebob and Mr.Krabs prohibit Squidward from the Krabby patties. Squidward needs to find a way to have just another bite with approval and negotiation. 10x45 : FOURTH OF KRABS : Mr.Krabs invites Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward to a Fourth of July get together. Patrick and Squidward think the party is super lame. Spongebob must get Plankton's help to create a spectacular and memorable firework but Plankton has his own ideas that are not good. 10x46 : SQUILLIAM'S CASINO : Squilliam opens up a brand new and extremely fancy and fun looking casino directly across the street from Squidward's house to tease him. Although reluctant, Squidward turns to Spongebob to think of fun games that are capable of shutting down the casino. Mr.Krabs also makes three cameos having lots of success on the slot machines. Category:Seasons Category:Episodes